Elevator systems have been in use for many years. Passengers have traditionally used hall call buttons for requesting elevator service. Typical hall call button arrangements include an up button and a down button that a passenger selects to indicate the direction in which they desire to travel. Upon entering the elevator car, the passenger uses a car operating panel to indicate the floor to which they wish to be carrier.
More recently, destination entry systems have been introduced that allow passengers to enter their desired destination prior to boarding an elevator car. A variety of techniques at managing how destination entry devices facilitate passengers placing requests for elevator service have been proposed. For example, it has become possible to integrate destination entry with building access so that an individual's elevator service request is automatically made when they present a credential that allows them to enter a building. It has also become possible to present passengers with a selection of intended destinations that are different from the floor levels.